


Things Will Be Fine

by SkeletonJock



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Character Development, F/F, FT kARAI, Gen, Karai thinks abt Shini a l o t, M/M, Multi, foot clan in space!!!, more tags to be added as story developes, the foot clan we want and deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonJock/pseuds/SkeletonJock
Summary: Sometimes destiny comes in and kicks you in the gut, and then you're sent on this quest to save a planet that has caused you so much pain, yet so much joy. The Foot Clan and in a strange turn of events, Karai, are now set to find the Heart of Darkness before the Triceratons. And no, this isn't a bit by bit retelling of season 4 but some old faces (or new I guess, at least to the dudes) do show up!Edit 3/3/2018 the title has been changed to Things Will Be Fine. I feel like it fits better.





	1. Into The Unforgiving Abyss

Modern science says: 'The sun is the past, the earth is the present, the moon is the future.' From an incandescent mass we have originated, and into a frozen mass we shall turn. Merciless is the law of nature, and rapidly and irresistibly we are drawn to our doom.  
-Nikola Tesla

 

Everything happened so fast, it was hard to keep up. From the timer, to the screams, to the deafening roar of a black hole overhead. For once it wasn’t just New York City, but the whole world who fell to the force of an alien threat.  
Tigerclaw covered his face as he kept one paw on the nearby tree. He caught view a beaming white ship emerge out of the sky. Despite the pounding and pain in his chest, the tiger knew it wasn’t his time to go. TC took one look at the form of Shredder on the ground, reeling from his final victory, and sneered. The thought of Shredder dying tugged something at Tigerclaw’s heart, but he shook it off. Not now, he couldn’t focus on him, the mutant had to survive. Finally he let out a loud roar, “FOOT CLAN, RUN!”  
From there Zeck and Steranko were the first two to follow after him, the rhino carrying his boyfriend in his arms as they both screamed in protest of dying and in fear. Xever and Chris were trailing behind, trying to push the other out of the way. Strangely enough, in the distance Tigerclaw could hear the sound of buzzing. Maybe that was Baxter, but it’d be his own fault if he didn’t make it to the strange ship. They all ran past the grieving forms of the four teenage turtles, their human companions and dead father. None of them seemed to even take notice of the events unfolding, holding the rat’s still body. If any of the Foot had felt a pang of guilt, it didn’t hinder their will to live.  
A small man stood on the platform, yelling to them. “Hurry! There isn’t much time!” He urged. First TC pushed passed him, then Chris with Xever following. Baxter basically bulleted through the still open doorway, obviously buzzing as fast as his wings could carry him. Steranko barreled through with little regard for anyone else with Anton, but Zeck’s ears flicked to a distant cry. The warthog could hear someone shouting.  
“Rock,” He urged, trying to push out of the larger mutant’s arms. “Big S do you hear that?”  
Karai ran, the world around her falling apart, but her stubborn will to survive pressed her on. “Wait!” She yelled. She didn’t know who was on that ship, but she had to be on it too. She had to survive, it’d be cruel just to die at this point. She passed by Splinter, but didn’t look at him or her brothers. She couldn’t, not right now. Grieving could come later. Her heart hurt as that thought hit her. When the boarding platform began to retract, and the ship’s engines roared, Karai felt of pang of fear and jumped, gripping on to the edge of the door frame. That’s when she heard a man yell for help and two sets of strange hands grabbed on to hers, hauling her up and into the ship.  
“Thank you-“Karai looked up and was met with six all too familiar faces. “You’ve GOT to be kidding me.”  
“Hey, now we’re even for the whole brainwashing thing.”  
“We are NOT-“  
She was interrupted by a loud, “HANG ON!” Which was followed by engines roaring to life, and the air being knocked out of everybody’s lungs. From the large window in front of the group of mutants showed stars flying past them. The laws of time and travel bent around the white ship, racing away from the black hole. It stopped just in time for the Foot to get a solid view of what was left of Earth being swallowed into the black hole, followed by a burst of light and energy.  
The control room stood silent, the air still and only the distant hum of engines providing any noise. Karai looked around the room with her back pressed firmly to the now sealed doorway, desperately trying to find the other’s reactions. Ivan had his arms wrapped protectively around Anton, their expressions grim. Xever had his hands on his head, slicking back his dorsal fin out of nervous habit. Chris just looked around the room, on edge already, Baxter was shaking and Tigerclaw was… surprisingly calm. His expression lacked emotion, like he just watched a bad ending to an equally bad movie.  
After gathering her bearings and finding there was use in her legs again, Karai stood. Numbly she walked to the window, resting a hand on the glass. “What… what was that?” She turned to face the others. “What just happened? “  
“There were these dinosaur guys!” Anton tried to explain. “And they had this machine we tried to stop.”  
“We failed.” Tigerclaw muttered.  
Karai felt her body going numb, her head spinning. She grabbed the control panel to steady herself and stared back at the window with watery eyes, but kept a stern face. “It’s gone. All of it, isn’t it?”  
“Lozt forever in a forever infinite gravitational zzingularity.” Baxter finished sadly. “A black hole, if you will.”  
“It is rather distressing to see your entire planet disappear in a quantum singularity of a black hole, isn’t it?” A kind voice brought up from behind him. Baxter buzzed in surprise and turned around, revealing a tiny white robot. “And for that I am truly sorry, but I must make my way past you.”  
His optics showed a rather worried expression as he stepped lightly up to the control systems of the Ulixes, walking in a clockwork pattern and making quick work of tapping various buttons and screens. All of the Foot (and Karai) waited silently for an explanation, but received nothing.  
Finally the teen couldn’t take it, her temper and anxiety rising at a fast rate. “Alright, Robot Jones, talk.” Karai snapped at the bot, crossing her arms. “Who are you? And why are we here?”  
“Oh my apologies, I’m Professor Zaton Honeycutt! Also known as the Fugitoid.” He replied somewhat cheerfully, in hopes that his positive response will maybe boost some spirits. “The rest will be explained in time! Very soon.”  
Chris growled, making his way towards the professor. “This is some sort of joke. Did those mutanimal freaks put you up to-“Zaton delivered him a quick slap to the face, catching Chris off guard and leaving him in stunned state of surprise and shock. Karai’s serious expression cracked at this, a tiny smile pulling at her lips as she quickly covered her face. Xever could be heard snickering from the back of the group.  
“My word calm down! I’ll have to learn your names later.” Fugitoid mumbled to himself, making his way to a tiny control panel in the middle of the ship. “Now would you all quit gawking, we have a job to do.”  
“And what IS that? Where are you taking us?” Tigerclaw directed towards the robot, already growing tired of his lack of answers.  
“All will be explained in time.” He repeated sternly as the panels of his control center built up around him. “Now hold on to something!”  
Suddenly like the continuation of horrible dream, reality shifted around them. Karai gripped the wall as she saw multicolor lights flash in front of her eyes. There were shouts of concern and possibly a terrified scream from everyone else as the pressure around them shifted and the intense feeling of being stretched like a fresh piece of pasta hit the crew. The sun and moon swam over their heads as the Earth spun on its axis over and over and over again. But just as it started, the incredibly uncomfortable and somewhat terrifying ordeal was over. Before them was the stunning image of an undamaged Earth.  
“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Ivan yelled, arms still firmly around his warthog companion.  
Xever finally managed to get his words together, gawking at the view of the undamaged planet before them. “The Earth is back? But how?”  
“We just time travelled!” Anton quickly started hitting Ivan’s arm in excitement. “Oh man that’s so cool!”  
“From itzz position around the zun, this would’ve been…January?” Baxter observed.  
“Six months ago.” Karai whispered. Despite her anger and confusion at everything that was going on at the moment, she smiled. “They’re all alive.”  
“Indeed!” Fugitoid beamed.  
“So the Earth is safe? We can go back?”  
“Well, no. The Earth is still doomed in six months.” He replied sadly. “That’s why you all are here!” Simultaneously everyone in the room turned to him, all clearly confused. The robot beeped in embarrassment, “Oh! Let me explain.” He prepared a large display among the window, showing the Heart of Darkness.  
“We have to travel around the universe to get… that thing. Before those Dinosaur guys do, and use it to destroy Earth again.” Karai said. The rest looked at her in a mixed response of confusion and annoyance. She shrugged and crossed her arms, “You know what’s sad? I don’t even know the full story and I picked up on the plan.”  
“Very good uh-“ Fugitoid looked at her, and it was obvious his eyes were analyzing her. Not in that weird way, but like when a normal, human scientist looks at a really cool bird. “…human snake hybrid?”  
“Karai.”  
“Karai!” He beamed. “I should really learn your names- Now! Most of that is accurate.” He tapped the screen some more, the diagram of the Heart of Darkness split into three pieces. “Now the Heart of Darkness was split into three pieces by the Utroms- the race of incredibly intelligent aliens who have hired us- and scattered to the farthest and safest places in the cosmos.” The screen depicted each planet in which each of the pieces were kept. “Our job is to retrieve these pieces before the Triceratons do. All within six months. “  
“I have to spend six months with these fools?” Anton complained.  
“I have to spend six months with these idiots?” Karai asked, deadpan expression hiding her present rage.  
“Who would hire us?” Xever asked as he squinted at the screen. “We can’t even capture some teenagers let alone an Armageddon machine.”  
“ Well then I think this will be a fantastic team and skill building exercise for all of you.” Fugitoid decided. “Now! Let’s get going! Long journey ahead of us, very few stops I’m sure.” He calmly walked back to his little captain’s control panel, and looked at the rest of the Foot. “You all are welcome to explore the ship if you want. Of course you’ll be living here for the next six months.”  
“Are there bedrooms?” The warthog asked.  
“Well of course, 4 each holding two peo-“  
“DIBS.” Anton and Ivan yelled in unison, booking it to the only hallway leading out of the control room.  
“Hey WAIT.” Baxter called, flying after them. “WE ALL GET ROOMZZ.”  
Chris looked at Xever, face ridden in annoyance. “There’s gotta be a T.V. in this place.” The dog mumbled, obviously not thrilled with their new adventure.  
“Keep down the hallway until it takes a right.” Fugitoid called. The two shared and look and shrugged, following the instructions the robot enlisted and exiting the room.  
The only three left were Tigerclaw, Karai and Zaton. Karai didn’t make eye contact with either of them, instead stared out at the star systems moving before them. Tigerclaw glared at the girl, arms crossed. The tension was thick and Fugtioid was growing uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I caught you name.” He brought up in hopes of cutting through the uncomfortable silence. It didn’t work.  
“Tigerclaw,” He addressed the robot. “Professor, why us?”  
“Well actually there were multiple outcomes to your world ending.” Zaton started, “Initially I was actually counting on the … oh what were they called. “Ninja Turtles”? Yes, and their two human friends. Or that’s what Bishop described. “Tigerclaw sneered at that answer, but Karai tuned into the conversation. “However out of all the possibilities, you all were the second most likely of outcomes.”  
“How did you know of these outcomes?” Karai asked, turning to face the two.  
“Actually, The Timelords let me in on a few possibilities as they owed me a favor or two.” He laughed. “One of the apprentices actually seemed very close to them! She asked me to tell Michelangelo hello if we crossed paths.” Karai smiled. “Now Tigerclaw! I’ve heard of that name before. The dimension traveler, determined to make it back to his own reality.”  
He nodded, “I see I have a reputation outside of Earth.”  
“Indeed. The Utroms know of your presence well.”  
Karai looked at Tigerclaw, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, “If I wished to tell you my story you would’ve heard it already, child.” Karai glared, not breaking eye contact.  
“Oh so you two know each other outside of this!” Fugitoid tried to brighten the situation, “Well that’s fun! “  
“If only-“ Karai muttered and shot a nasty look at Tigerclaw before turning back to the window view of the black infinite abyss before them. She then looked closer, squinting at the movement that caught her eye. “ Professor, what are those?” Karai asked, noticing they were small shapes and were hurdling in the direction of the ship. “Enemy ships?”  
“No, no don’t be silly! They are-“ He beeped in fear. “Oh dear- I know I’ve said this a lot this evening, but please hold on to something.”  
“Asteroids?” Tigerclaw asked, voice void of emotion.  
“Asteroids.” Fugitoid confirmed. “Take evasive maneuvers!” The tiger and the teen stared blankly at him. “Oh, sit in those chairs please. And I mean it: hold on.” And that’s when the giant space rocks got faster, and closer. Some nice alarms started to signal throughout the ship, which only to the atmosphere of fear and panic.  
The professor swerved the ship to the side, causing the ship to turn completely sideways. It then took a hard left. Karai’s nails were digging into her seat and she could hear someone being knocked around somewhere in the back of the ship. When the ship dip down and forward again, she got the view of a 2 ton rhino tumbling towards her. Karai shouted and ducked down into the circular control center, thankfully avoided being squished. She then had a hand pull her up and was met with Anton’s visor.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
The giant mutant continued bouncing around with the movements of the ship, screaming. Fugitoid desperately was trying to watch the asteroids as Ivan did so. “WILL SOMEONE CONTROL HIM PLEASE?” Anton was the only one to respond, chasing after his out of control companion.  
“YO TC.” Anton yelled to the Tiger, who shook his head in response. “LISTEN YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MUSLES AVAILABLE.”  
“HE’S TOO BIG AND MOVING TOO FAST.”  
“ZECK DON’T BE STUPID.” Karai yelled a second too late, as the warthog was squashed and was caught up in the giant bowling ball that was Ivan Steranko. They looked like one of those absurd giant cartoon snowballs, only less snow and more mutant. Karai groaned, “Oh my god.”  
“GOOD LORD, SOMEONE HELP THEM WHILE I TRY TO KEEP US ALIVE.”  
Karai looked to Tigerclaw, noticing he was taking initiative and standing up from his control panel waiting. Her eyes narrowed and Karai hopped up from her pod, sprinting across the room.  
“FOOLISH GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”  
“IM TRYING TO HELP.” She actually managed to get some stable footing and stared at the two mutants bouncing at lightspeed. Karai waited, her ground stood. She willed herself into her mutant form, snake arms out and defensive. Ready to grab on to the rolling couple. She stood just a few feet away from the wall and when they came barreling towards her, braced herself. But then the ship came to a stop, however they still hit her at full force.  
“Is everyone okay?” Fugitoid called, looking around. Tigerclaw was already up, assessing the damage at the front of the ship through the control screen.  
The three mutants collapsed on the floor, groaning. Karai was trying to snap back to reality, blinking at the white lights above. “Steranko… Steranko what was that.”  
“I tripped.” He muttered, face pressed into the ground. “Comrade, are you alrights?”  
“Peachy, babe.”  
Karai took a moment, feeling around her mouth. She noticed a bloody gap where one of her front teeth should be. “I think you knocked out my tooth?”  
“Is there blood?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Gross.” Anton immediately rolled away and tried to get up, but he quickly grabbed his head. The room was still spinning. “God, what-“  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.” Xever barged into the room, pissed off with a skewed breathing apparatus and an equally as pissed off Chris behind him. “BAXTER’S KNOCKED OUT.”  
“Asteroids! Fairly common occurrence. “ Fugitoid beeped, turning towards the fish. “Which one is Baxter?”  
“Bug.” They all answered in unison.  
“Ah yes, well I will check on him in a moment!” Fugitoid’s metal encasing disbanded, allowing him to walk out and address the crew. He tapped his servos together in joy, “On the bright side we’re all alive! Probably. Baxter’s most likely alright.”  
Xever threw up his arms as Chris just seemed tired and beat up. “WE ALMOST DIED.”  
“Ah, almost. A lovely, lovely word!” Fugitoid put his servos on his little robotic hips and then turned his head. “Karai, dear, you have some…” He brought a digit up, motioning to the corner of his stationary mouth. Karai, who finally managed to get some stable footing was bracing herself against the wall, simply smeared the blood as she wiped it with the back of her hand. “You got it!” Zaton gave a thumbs up.  
“…What happened to you?” Xever questioned. All she did was point at the rhino. The fish rolled his eyes and Chris just looked even more confused.  
“What? Can’t handle space travel, Karai?” The dog taunted.  
“He TRIPPED.” Karai hissed.  
“Shut up.” Tigerclaw demanded. Karai rolled her eyes, mumbling something about his tone. “Fugitoid, what does this mean?” There was a diagram and a blinking glyph on the screen, showing a leak somewhere on the ship.  
The Professor’s optics dilated. “Oh. Oh that’s not good.” He walked over to his control panel. “Ah! Our…hydraulic gas pumps have sprung a leak. Well, easy fix but we need to land to refuel as well…” The image of a nearby planet popped up. “Perfect!”  
“Varanon, loading port for rogues, thieves and pirates.” Tigerclaw read off, arms folded across his chest. “We should fit in.”  
“Is there oxygen?” Anton asked as he finally tried to help Ivan up off the ground.  
“What kind of stupid question is that?” Chris shot at him.  
“Hey Bradford here’s a science fact for you: we can’t breathe if there’s no oxygen.”  
“Ah do not fear…friend, there is!” Zaton hummed. “However you all will still need spacesuits. “ Anton’s visor lit up as the tiny robot stood. “Everyone follow me…After I make sure Baxter is alright of course! Poor fellow.” 

After a spacesuit scene the author didn’t want to write (but trust me everyone was stoked and Anton geeked out about) the eight mutants and robot stepped off the ship and almost immediately they all split into pairs. Fugitoid noticed and quickly called out, “Be careful! Don’t cause too much trouble! Please don’t go over your spending limit!!” But his words fell on deaf ears as Anton tugged Ivan one direction and Chris and Xever walked another. The only two left on the docking station were Tigerclaw and Karai, Baxter had already offered to stay with Fugitoid to learn more about the ship.  
Karai was glaring away from Tigerclaw as the larger mutant’s eyes bore into the back of her head. Quickly he turned around, “You gave us 100 credits, correct?”  
“Yes! Please don’t spend it all in one place!” Fugitoid called from the side of the ship, trying to help Baxter steady himself on the metallic white surface.  
“This planet must have something to eat.” Tigerclaw grumbled as he stalked off, space suit making his movements dramatic and bulky.  
“Karai! Would you like to-“Too caught up in her own thoughts, Karai walked off as Fugitoid called to her. The professor rolled his optics, putting his servos on his hip joints. “How rude.” He mumbled and Baxter slipped on the ships surface.

*

Anton awed over the interstellar jewelry, “Dang Big S, you seein this?”  
“Dah! Lookit this ring.”  
Before the two was a large vendor’s stand, displaying gorgeous stones, jewels and metals from all across the universe. The vendor, a skinny and well-dressed being with two large rhombus shaped gems for heads, lounged lazily behind their makeshift counter. Anton could feel their gaze, despite the lack of physical eyes.  
Before Ivan was a small stand and a good size silver box. Inside the silver box was a large ring. “That,” One head said, motioning to the piece Ivan was staring at. “Is a Glorfolian Gemnite.”  
“It’s colors, shape and chemical makeup are unique to the raw deserts of Glorforia.” The second head sung.  
That caught the warthog’s attention, as he slowly walked over to peer behind Ivan. The stone was very large and goddy. It was a deep dark blue, sparkling even in the overcast light. It was encased in a thick band made of what looked like gold, and carved in the band was a linear model of a foreign solar system. Anton guessed that since they were in space, it was probably made of some space metal other than gold.  
“What is band made of?” Ivan questioned.  
“Finest Damrinian gold.” Oh.  
“How many is there?”  
“This is the only one for sell in this galaxy.” The left rhombus hummed.  
“How many made.” The rhino glared. “ Total.” Anton looked up at Steranko, and saw he was deep in thought. The bargaining cogs in his brain were turning. He wanted that ring, and the warthog could tell.  
“ Like this one? Two.” The right rhombus replied. That put a sparkle in Ivan’s eye, and Anton smiled.  
“How much?” Anton asked, leaning against the ring’s stand.  
“9 million zemulox.”  
“oH.” Anton’s voice cracked. “Only that much?”  
“It’s on sale!” Both rhombus’s sang in harmony.  
Both the mutants made eye contact, then nodded. A silent plan was being formed between the two. They were going to get that ring, one way or another. Casually Anton walked off, “Well Ivan it’s just too much!”  
“But comrade, I want something specials for yous!”  
“Oh?” The left rhombus questioned.  
“Nothings more special than this stone.” The other finished.  
“I knows, but we are on low budget. “ He walked up slowly to the counter. “Is it possible for bargaining?”  
“What would you have-“  
“To offer us?”  
“We would love to make a happy couple even happier!” Their voices sung as they clapped their hands together in joy.  
“What would be equal?”  
*  
Karai made her way to what she could tell was a food court. It was in a large square area, the perimeter made by multiple stands and ships with sweet and savory smells travelling on their smoke and vapors. In the center of this court were many floating tables, some occupied, some empty. The snake mutant nearly jumped at her growling stomach. It had been a few days since she’d eaten, as her last meal was nearly two days before the black hole. Her heart panged at the realization that the meal she would ever have on Earth was a few dead rats, but she shook off the feeling of disgust and sadness to continue on to find a decent meal.  
As she travelled among the many lines of customers and vendors yelling about their delicious and exciting creations, Karai noticed a familiar shape among the clash of different beings. There, sitting at the far edge of the many tables, was Tigerclaw. He seemed to be reading a datapad and lapping at a glass of white liquid. He looked up and the two mutants made eye contact. They glared at one another. Karai turned and made her way to a promising stand.  
Karai couldn’t make out the written language, but her translators picked up the vendor promoting various meats from across the galaxies. She looked through the glass cases, showing a sort of rotisserie grill with different alien animals hovering over glowing embers. The chef noticed Karai after helping her last customer in line. Immediately she made her way over, leaning over the glass. “What’cha interested in?”  
Karai jumped a little, looking up. She was a tall alien, at least seven feet, and kind of looked like your stereotypical grey alien. Except, that is, her skin was iridescent and that reflected the settings of the Food Court like glass. Her eyes were kind and almost human, her smile was soft.  
“You okay?” She questioned, head tilting to the side. “First time off planet?”  
“Uh.. yeah.” Karai replied lamely, “Sorry.”  
“It’s no problem! I get a lot of first timers, strangely enough.” Karai smiled. “What were you looking at?”  
“Um,” Like some strange game of darts, Karai took her chances and just randomly threw her finger at the glass and pointed at an animal. It looked like the size of a cat, but was obviously reptile like.  
“Do you even know what that is?”  
“…Probably.” The alien girl giggled in response, easy Karai’s anxiety as confidence soon began to bubble up. “But I bet you know more than me.”  
Tigerclaw, honestly, tried to ignore the girl. He didn’t want anything to do with the traitor, and didn’t want to form any sort of “friendship” during this time in space. However constantly making hateful eye contact was starting to get annoying. He did watch her order her food, as it was rather entertaining to watch a teenager who’s so usually confident on her own planet struggle to order a meal. Karai did seem to find a patient vendor, which in itself is a miracle on this planet. He took a sip of his milk, imported from Earth and tried to focus back on the datapad he purchased with the biggest news updates around this part of the galaxy.  
Eventually Karai order her meal, said thanks to the vendor who she learned was named Crystal, and sat down. Despite being a planet filled with criminals, Crystal seemed really nice. The mutant smiled to herself as she sat down at a table, digging into the alloria meat and deschetz grain platter. When she looked up the girl decided to look and see if Tigerclaw was still sitting at his seat, and he was. She glared.  
This whole situation sucked, Karai thought. She was stuck in space with the group of mutants she hated most. The only two she could really somewhat tolerate were Zeck and Steranko, but that’s because they were in a similar situation to hers; forced into a mutant way of life with no way out. They were still assholes for not helping her escape, Karai reminded herself. Maybe she could convince Fugitoid to drop her off on Earth, so she didn’t have to be around the Foot Clan. She could start a new life in Japan with Shini. That made the mutant smile to herself.

*  
“I need a drink.” Chris grumbled, dragging his feet.  
“Really?” Xever replied sarcastically. “I would’ve never guessed!” The dog growled in response, which Xever ignored. “Do they even have bars in space? Or is that just an Earth thing?”  
“Drowning yourself in disgusting liquid can’t just be something we do.” Chris went to rub his head, feeling the suit around his arm tighten and making his movements constrained and awkward. “It’s going to take forever to get used to this.”  
“Please, we might not even last the next six months, let alone forever.” Xever looked around, catching sight of a group of aliens.  
Their faces and bodies were covered in scales of different hues and fins trailing down their forearms, backs and tails. On their necks were gills, were covered in what looked almost like headphones with a green glowing sludge inside. Xever stopped for a moment, staring at them. He felt almost a kinship with this group. Which probably was only because of the fish like attributes, but nonetheless a connection. This connection caused Xever to saunter over to them with the sort of bravado that he usually got when trying to impress of new group of people.  
“What are you doing?” Chris sounded tired as the two mutants walked towards the new group of aliens.  
“Finding a bar.” Xever smirked. A light pink alien nudged the closest one to him, an iridescent purple and blue being. Both of their milky white eyes fell upon Xever, as the rest of their group seemed to move towards a nearby stand. “Ah, hello amigos.” The smaller fish greeted them. Both of the fish looked at one another, but remained silent.  
Xever looked back at Chris, then the aliens. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but my friend and I-“  
“Friend?” The pink one asked. “That thing is your friend?”  
“We thought it was your slave.” The other hummed, a smile spreading across his face. Xever and Chris raised their eyebrows in confusion, but the fish caught on before the other.  
“Ah yes my apologies! It’s so hard to know where other beings stand on the matter of slavery you know.” He explained with ease. “Rather not get into a fight on such a hostile planet.”  
“What.” The dog glared at Xever, but the fish continued.  
“My servant, Rahzar, and I are looking for a place to drown my sorrows.” He sighed.  
“You named him!” The blue alien awed. “He must be very important to you.”  
“Why would you bring your servant with you on a social outing?” The pink alien glared in suspicion, scanning over Chris. His ears fell back in both out of discomfort and anger.  
“I am NOT a SLAVE.” He snapped.  
“And a rude one at that.”  
“I needed an escort home.” Xever addressed. “And Rahzar is sadly my most reliable servant.”  
“I see.” Pink stared at the two for another second before motioning down an opposite path of stands and buildings. “Or’Athra’s has the strongest Hestiliance this side of the cosmos.”  
“Ah! Thank you.” Xever nodded his head, then waved. “My servant and I will be off. Come now, canid.” Chris’s eyes bore into him as he watched Xever leave, then followed suit. The dog turned around only to see the two aliens conversing with one another in hushed tones.  
“What was THAT.” Chris growled when they were out of earshot.  
The smaller mutant cracked a smile, “What Bradford? I was only finding a bar.”  
“This better not be some weird fish only bar.” He muttered, “It was my idea to get wasted.”  
“Trust me, I’m not going to drink. Someone has to get us back to the ship.” Peering into an open doorway, the two seemed to find Or’Athras (or as Xever mispronounced it “Ophras”), and stepped into the dimly lit scene.  
Music that sounded like a mix of 80’s pop and large pieces of metal scrapping against each other pumped through the air as a sweet smelling haze shifted through faint streams a light. They came from partially cover windows. All along the walls were tables, stairways and balconies reaching all the way to the ceiling held various places to sit and enjoy the evening. In the center of this was a large circular bar, in the center of that it seemed to hold shelves upon shelves of various liquids. On a floating platform above the bar was a stage, where a band was playing. Thankfully it was high enough that the music was much lower to the patrons below, which Chris was silently grateful for.  
The two took their spots at the bar, only to be approached by a very tall creature covered in a long, thick blanket of hair. “What’ll you have?” It squeaked.

*

“3 million.”  
“That’s a third of the price!” Both rhombus’s screeched.  
“Final offer.”  
“No! This is our rarest item!”  
Anton moved invisibly, examining the box that the ring in question was seated in. It didn’t’ look like It was on a pressure plate, or really with any protection around it. That was fishy on any planet, but especially on a planet crawling with criminals. To test if it was really unguarded, Anton touched the ring. Nothing, there were no alarms. The warthog almost laughed at the simplicity of it. Slowly he reached forward, grabbing on to the ring and pulling it out of the box.  
“Too easy.” He whispered.  
“4 million.”  
“WoAH there.” The left rhombus protested. “Not even close, buddy!”  
“Ina.” The right rhombus sounded.  
“What Cej- oh. HEY YOU.” Anton stopped, then looked. “Yeah YOU!” Anton, still bewildered pointed at himself. “Yes! With the ring.”  
The warthog turned off his cloaking program, “How did you see me?”  
“Our security system is infrared! Now hand it over.” Anton looked almost defeated, dragging his feet as he walked over to the counter. He then quickly grabbed Ivans hand and turned around, the two booking it down the street. “GET BACK HERE.” The rhombuses screamed in unison.  
“That was almost too easy!” Anton exclaimed, keeping up with the larger mutant and they continued to run, passing through multiple vendors who seemed to ignore them.  
“Dah, much too easy.” Ivan muttered, before he looked up and caught eye of something above them. “Comrade what-“  
“DUCK-“Anton yelled dodging a laser. Above the two were 8 diamonds roughly the size of baseballs. They emitted a faint humming sound before pelting the two with yellow beams of energy. Anton ran ahead of Ivan, “I’ll hold them off! You make it to the ship!”  
“Nyet!”  
“DON’T YOU ‘NYET’ ME.” Anton squealed, charging his suit’s lasers. “Get to the ship-OOF!” Anton grunted as Ivan charged forward, picking him up and slinging the warthog over his shoulder.  
“I RUN! YOU SHOOTS!” Anton looked back at Ivan, then grinned before aiming at the diamond security drones and taking shot.  
*  
Across the food court, they ignored each other. Tigerclaw, datapad held to his face and Karai, stuffing herself with the last of her alien meal. When she was finished the mutant girl looked over at Tigerclaw and glared at him. His milk(?) glass was empty and his ears flicked in annoyance. Karai huffed.  
‘I have to do something about this’, she thought, staring at her empty plate. Her face scrunched up in discomfort before she got up and stalked over to Tigerclaw. Without saying anything she took the seat across from him, waiting for him to notice her. The mutant cat continued his reading in silence.  
“…We can’t keep this up for six months.” Karai finally stated.  
“Keep what up?” Tigerclaw asked, sounding almost oblivious to the tension.  
“Ignoring each other.”  
“Child-“  
“I’m not a child.” She hissed.  
Tigerclaw immediately slammed down his datapad, “This is why we’re like this. You are too immature to even listen to an elder and hear his response.” Tigerclaw snapped.  
“It’s not that I’m immature- You brainwashed me!” She shot back.  
“Because you wouldn’t listen to the reason of your father and come home! He was worried you would hurt yourself! Hurt him-“  
“That’s a lie.” Karai replied coldly. “You were there, weren’t you? When I was mutated?”  
“No, but from what I heard that fool Splinter shoved you into a vat of mutagen.” Karai stared at him, and Tigerclaw glared.  
“You would really believe anything he told you, wouldn’t you?” She questioned him, voice low and brimming with anger. Tigerclaw thought about that, her words rolling in his mind like a ball of yarn. No, he initially thought. TC opened his mouth to reply but bit it back.  
The world ending, Shredder killing Splinter. Splinter begging Karai to wake up from her trance. Karai must have left her father for a reason, as when he first arrived into the foot clan she seemed content, not happy but comfortable. Then after one night was rebellion. Something happened that night, the first night he went after those turtles and splinter. When he was swallowed by that worm. He returned and everything went to hell.  
Maybe there were more to her words, but him admitting that meant defeat.  
“No.”  
Karai was about to retaliate, but a distant squealing followed by the sound of explosions broke up the argument. Both of the mutants stood up, spotting 7 diamonds in the sky nearby. “Idiots.” They both mumbled in unison before running out of the food court and towards the sounds of mayhem.  
From her stand Crystal watched. “Earthlings are always so strange.” She hummed.

 

Xever stared at the already wasted Bradford, whose head rested against counter and half a glass of liquor still in his claw. The liquor was a deep red, and had a soft glow radiating from it. When he got the glass Chris didn’t even hesitate before taking a swig. The drink hit him instantly, it seemed.  
“Yoou know, Xever.” Chris grunted, eyes half shut. “I never drank a loot on Earth. Like,” He waved his claw. “Not recently.”  
“Weren’t you a party animal back in your movie days?” Xever questioned, leaning back on a seat a bit.  
“Only for a year or two, then I just… stopped.” His brows furrowed.  
“Was it the bankruptcy?” Xever shot sarcastically.  
Chris laughed, “Probably.” He leaned his head back and drank the rest of his glass, then slammed it on the table.  
Xever blinked, then looked back at the dog mutant. “Did you just agree with me? And laugh?”  
“Well it’s true.” Chris mumbled. He seemed to examine the glass on the table with lidded eyes. “It was a simpler time, being famous.” The fish watched with amusement as the dog continued on. “It was a luxurrry life, Montes.” He burped. “Money, booze…. Something else.”  
“Senoritas?”  
“Kind of.”  
“The reverse?” Xever smiled to himself, never guessing Chris would be gay or even bi like him.  
“More like both? Kind of.” Chris burped again. “God what’s in this stuff? I only had one,” He held up a single clawed finger,” drink.”  
“You said ‘give me the strongest drink this side of the cosmos’ so I assume its made with something absolutely toxic and potent.”  
“Good, maybe it’ll finally kill me.”  
“God don’t be so edgy.” Xever grumbled. He turned around to look at the other bar patrons.  
Balconies above them Xever spotted a round of what looked like cards being played, another just below them there was a sentient swarm of bugs on a date with some cactus alien. Down the bar from them some wallaby, cow and turtle aliens were talking in a dialect he couldn’t decipher (or hear that much of). He glanced past them then looked at the door, almost immediately falling out of his chair. The school of fish he spoke to earlier were walking in with the rest of their posse. Xever grabbed Chris’s limp arm, dragging the dog to the other side of the circular counter, hiding behind the curved wall.  
“Whaaat are you doing.” Chris slurred.  
“Our friends from earlier have made another star appearance, and I’d rather not get into a fight.”  
“Ooooh Yeeah.” Chris seemed to take this into consideration, taking a moment to concentrate in drunk thought. “Im gonna fight them.”  
“You’re going to WHAT.” Xever snapped as the dog began to stand up, but dragged him down again.  
“I wanna show those fish dicks what a canid CAN DID.”  
“You know, you are the dumbest man I’ve ever met.”  
“I did have a mullet.”  
“…Exactly?” He started to stand again but Xever immediately dragged him down again. “Listen, Bradford, I’ve been in fights like this before and trust me, they can go REALLY well or REALLY bad.”  
“…People are racist against fish?”  
Xever stared him dead in the eye. “I am so tempted to let you get your ass beat right now.”  
Their spat was interrupted by a clammy hand on Xever’s shoulder. The fish turned, making eye contact with the pink fish from earlier. Their face was cracked in a wide, toothy grin. He could see the swim team behind them. “Hello, I see your ‘slave’ is having a grand ti-“  
Chris leaned over and snagged a bottle from the opposite side of the counter and slammed it into the side of the pink fish’s head. It smashed on impact and knocked the fish unconscious. Their posse stopped, staring from Xever to Chris to Xever then back at Chris.  
“…Hey Bradford.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re the stupidest man and dog I’ve ever known.”  
“GET THEM.” The iridescent fish screeched.  
Xever immediately grabbed chris and dragged him over the counter. Thinking on his feet the fish grabbed two bottles and threw them at the fish folk before bolting again. Chris tried to struggle as they turned around the curved bar, “ Xever let go! Let’s kick their ass!”  
“GOD WHY AM I SAVING YOU?” Xever yelled. He then saw that they had most of the bars attention due to bottles smashing. A deafening silence hit the two mutants. Xever lifted his hands and cupped them around his mouth before yelling, “FREE BOOZE!”  
The bar lost it’s fucking mind.  
All the patrons swarmed the bar, trampling each other and causing a riot. Xever pushed chris over the counter, following suit on to their knees. “KEEP DOWN.” He yelled over the crowd, or rather under it, as they started crawling through a chaotic mosh of legs.  
“HOOW OFTEN DO YOU DO THIS??”  
“ENOUGH?” Xever yelled back. He caught view of the doorway and charged forward, the crowd growing thinner at the edge of the bar. He could hear the bartender squeaking in shock and confusion, in the distance under layers of excited shouts and cursing he could hear those fish freaks looking for him and Chris. There were yelling to one another, searching the crowd. This caused Xever to move faster, getting to his legs when he could, and run.  
He burst through the door, sunlight washing over him. He gripped the doorway, but was knocked over by a stumbling Bradford. But before he could fall, Chris grabbed his hand and they ran down the streets of Varanon. When they finally reached an empty alleyway, Chris collapsed and brought Xever down with him.  
Together they laid on the ground, taking deep breaths and trying to ease their heartbeats. Chris stared up at the sky, putting a claw over his eyes, then began to laugh. Xever just stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief and his expression tense.  
“We could’ve died!”  
“Lighten up, sashimi lips.”  
“You’re a COMPLETELY different person when you’re smashed!” Xever got to his feet and stood above Chris. “Why! Why couldn’t you just be an emotional drunk!”  
“I don’t feel those things a lot.”  
“EMOTIONS? IM NOT SURPRISED!” Xever raved, throwing his arms up in annoyance. “You NEVER have! It’s always been just about you!”  
“That’s … not true-“  
“Working for Shredder! The Mutagen! THE RETROMUTAGEN and not TELLING ME! Your rank, your status, your HAIR! Everything has been about you, Bradford! Because you’re a selfish, insufferable prick who’s only interested in making youself look good. I’m SICK of it!”  
Chris didn’t move. He stayed on his spot on the ground, mulling over Xever’s words as he let the fish catch his breath and settle down. “Then why’d you save me?” His voice was low and gravelly.  
“I don’t want you to die. I guess I just want you to change.” Xever grumbled.  
“Maybe you should’ve let me fight them.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Xever rubbed his neck. “Let’s get out of here before-“ He was interrupted by the nearby sound of explosions and familiar voices yelling in fear. He then witnessed Tigerclaw run by, guns drawn, who was followed by Karai with her laser blades activated and ready.  
“Did Bebop and Rocksteady pass by here?” She was out of breath, the grip on her blades indicating that she was absolutely livid.  
“It sounded like they were a few blocks over.”  
“What …did they doo?” Chris slurred.  
“I don’t know- Chris are you DRUNK?” She yelled, looking over Chris’s disoriented state but at that moment shouts and what seemed like gunfire from the bar sounded in the distance. The mutant girl looked at the two before her, then sighed. Karai shook her head and waved them off. “Never mind I don’t care. Just, please, don’t get into any more trouble.” The two looked at each other, then back at Karai and shrugged. Karai scrunched up her face in anger, then rolled her eyes and turned tail. “WE’LL SEE YOU ON THE ULIXES!”  
“Wanna go help them?” Chris grinned.  
“No, we’re getting you back to the ship.”  
“Probably a good idea.” Chris grumbled, but didn’t get up.  
“Bradford?”  
“I think my legs stopped working.” Xever rolled his eyes and started walking. “Montes?” Chris called, with no response.

Tigerclaw listened for the distant squeals of Anton and raced down the maze of shops and stands. He spotted those diamonds in the sky again, but there were only 4 left. He loaded a gun, firing at the drones. He got one shot in, effectively knocking the drone off course, but now two of the diamonds were heading towards him.  
“Oh no.” He mumbled, before switching weaponry and firing his freeze ray at them. The drones were quick to dodge, but finally Tigerclaw got in three or four lucky shots. The drones crashed to the ground before him, both beeping aggressively.  
Karai caught up a few moments later, staring at the drones. “Did you catch up?”  
“No, these drones started to come after me. “ He was interrupted by the sight of purple lasers in the nearby sky, only two blocks over it seemed.  
“Well we won’t have to travel far.” Karai started off again without hesitation. 

Anton fired wildly, noting the two drones left. He didn’t notice when he knocked out the other two, but decided not to question it. Ivan had been knocking over stands and trying to throw off the drones path for what seems like hours, but thankfully Anton knew it took a lot to tire him out. He focused on shooting the drones, taking aim, and then being thrown from Ivan’s grip.  
He saw Ivan trip, and felt himself flying through the air, before he hit someone. They were tall and slender, dressed in long robs. Their skin was a dark black and seemed to be armored in an exoskeleton, but 8 eyes on their face were a piercing yellow. Before Anton could mutter he was sorry, they took off without a word. He sat on the ground for a moment before noticing a small datapad on the ground.  
“Score!” He whispered excitedly under his breath, before pocketing the device and getting to his feet. He turned to help Ivan, but then saw a strange sight. Karai and Tigerclaw were working to stop the drones together.  
Karai had shifted in her half mutant form, hands biting the two diamonds as Tigerclaw took aim. Anton took note of the strange team up before noticing Ivan still on the ground. He quickly ran in the others direction and patted the side of Ivan’s face. His eyes were tired and sweat spotted his rough skin. “Ivan, baby you okay?”  
“Momma?” He grunted.  
“No, it’s Anton.” The warthog stated obviously and tugged at Ivan’s arm. “Get up!”  
“’M tired.” He managed.  
“I know, we just need to get to the ship.”  
Tigerclaw froze the last two drones, “What did you two DO? “  
“Listen. There was this REALLY nice ring.” Anton began, but stopped when he remembered Ivan’s exhausted state. “I’ll explain later, let’s get the hell out of dodge.”  
“Figures you two would be the ones to nearly get killed.” Tigerclaw grumbled, pocketing his guns and heading in the direction of the ship. “You never think anything through.”  
“None of us think anything through, that’s why we’re here.” Anton shot back, helping Ivan stay upright.  
“What happened to Brutus?” Karai asked, trailing behind Ivan and Anton.  
“Probably dehydration and over exerting himself.” He patted Ivan’s arm. “Poor guy.”  
“Am not poor, clumsy and determined.” Ivan huffed, putting a hand over Anton’s. Karai tilted her head to the side as she watched them walk. They both seemed so comfortable with each other and at ease, despite having just been shot down and chased from one side of the Varanon market place to the other. She smiled. They were happy.  
Ivan looked back for a brief moment, “What are yous smiling about, girl?”  
“You two look like complete losers.” Karai replied easily, walking ahead of them.

 

The group made their way back to the Ulixes, who seemed to be fixed and refueled. The land hatch opened and Fugitoid stepped out. “WHAT in the WORLD happened to the canid one?”  
“Bradford?” Tigerclaw questioned.  
“He’s drunk.” Karai replied flatly, crossing her arms. “Which is weird for him, but not unthinkable.”  
“And what happened to you two?” Zaton pointed at Ivan and Anton, who still looked absolutely beat and tired.  
“…Didn’t see eye to eye with a vendor?” Anton replied sheepishly.  
Fugitoid stared at them, then rubbed his helm. “Ridiculous! I leave you all alone and you act like a lot of ruddy teenagers!” He continued complaining, stepping on to the ship. “Well come on then! Let’s get a move on.”  
Each mutant stepped on to the ship, but Karai stood back for a moment. She looked at the skies of Varanon, recognizing they weren’t her own. They weren’t Earths. She looked back at the city, and felt a pair of eyes on her. From where she couldn’t tell, but Karai knew they were being watched.  
“You’re being paranoid.” Karai said to herself, climbing the strip of metal leading into the Ulixes. “You’ll be fine.”  
On the edge of the city was a messenger. She was sent by her queen with an important message, a message for a Lord Dregg. That message was now gone, and she watched the ship it was on raise and disappear into the skies above. Amperes had scavenged through the alleyways, through the vendors and crowds, the riots and blasted drones. It was nowhere to be found. Her claws gripped her robes while anxiety gripped her chest.  
Amperes needed that message.

 

Almost everyone sat around the large video screen, watching the first season of The Romancer. Except for Chris, who was vomiting in the bathroom down the hall, Karai who was wandering the ship and Tigerclaw who had fallen asleep on the end of the couch.  
“What’d he drink?” Anton asked, leaning back against Ivan’s chest.  
“Hesti- something. It was called ‘the most potent drink in the cosmos’.”  
“Dumbass.” Ivan muttered.  
Karai roamed the cargo hold of the Ulixes, her eyes falling to the glass floor. Below her was a void filled with stars and, maybe if she looked far enough, planets. Her heart swelled with anxiety and grief. ‘Leo and Donnie would’ve loved this’, she thought. ‘They all would’ve loved this I bet’. She laid on the floor, looking into the abyss. “They should be here, not me.” She would save them. She would save them all.  
While everyone sat around the video screen, the infinite void of space or a toilet seat, a datapad buzzed in urgency. It needed to be delivered.


	2. AAH! Real MOSSnsters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ready to see Karai drag Chris and continue to prove she's one of the coolest people on the ship? This is the chapter for you.

Fluorescent rain ponded down on the dense forest of Kalon 12. The Foot Clan were scouring the surrounding acres, protected from the acidic downpour by a large purple force field. It sounded as though there were many, tiny drums above them. It was a fitting soundtrack to Tigerclaw slicing through the thick brush and vines with his sword.

“Thanks for modifying some of my gear, Honeycutt.” Anton sat on Ivan’s shoulders, arms raised. The field protecting them from the rain projecting from the center of his palms.

“Well of course! Anything I can do to help.” Zaton beeped happily. 

“If we keep on thizzz route, we should reach the Map of the Aeons in only 20 minutes.”

“I hope Karai and Braford don’t get too lonely.” Zaton hummed. “Why do you suppose they didn’t want to come along?”

“Karai is cold blooded, dah?” 

“Yep.” Baxter confirmed. “I remember noting that when we had her in the lab.”

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes, slicing through another thick layer of brush. “Maybe it’s a good thing she stayed behind.” He grumbled. “Professor what are we looking for again?”

“A map to Zav’adal, our first stop.” 

“Wouldn’t your zzztyemz locate a route to it?” Baxter questioned, his scanner beeping softly.

“Oh no, it’s much too old and hidden. That’s part of the reason why a piece of the Heart is located there!”

Xever crossed his arms. “What’s the other reason?” 

“Oh you’ll see- boop!”

Karai chowed on her pizza gyoza, something of a comfort food for her these past weeks. She sat at the table and stared numbly at the T.V.  Chris was lounged on the couch with a bucket of popcorn on his chest. 

“THIS WEEK ON: THE ROMANCER.” Blared over the speakers. This was followed by multiple poorly edited together scenes of a man trying to flirt with other men and women. 

“You watch this junk?” Karai questioned, disgust lacing her voice. “What happened to professional wrestling?”

“It makes me feel better about myself.”

“Yikes.” She got up and leaned over the back of the couch. “Can we watch Evilman?”

“No. Go watch your own T.V.”

“This is the only T.V.”

“Sucks to suck.” Chris shovel more popcorn into his maw.

“Why are you such a jerk?” Karai leaned over the couch. “Like I’m genuinely asking.” In all honesty the teen was just trying to get a rise out of their former friend. She was bored and he was an easy target. Driving him off and getting the television was just an added bonus.

            “You already know why.” Chris growled, “Now scram.”

            “No?” 

            Chris placed a claw over his face. “Why?” 

            “You already know why.” The teen replied, a smug expression spreading over her face.

            “Oroku Karai, why do you torture me?”

            “Why are you a jerk?”

            “Because I can be!” He finally snapped back. Karai glared and crossed her arms. The dog rolled his eyes. “ ‘Oh look at me I’m Karai. I think I’m big shit because I’m a cool, rebel traitor.’ “ Chris mocked. He looked back at the T.V., thinking he finally drove the teen back to her room.

            The silence was finally broken when Karai asked, “You think I left because I wanted to be cool?” Any hurt that could’ve been in her voice was masked by the hissing anger that seeped through. 

            Chris thought on his answer for a long while, not wanting to actually continue the conversation. He didn’t want to get in a fight about this. Not after spending most of the last year searching for the missing mutated teenager. “I think all kids want to rebel. You just saw your chance to do it.” He didn’t look back at her.

            “Are you kidding me? “ Now she sounded disgusted. Great. “Is that what you think? Or is that what Shredder told you?” Chris didn’t answer, blankly staring at the T.V. Karai huffed through her nose. “That’s what I thought. You’re just like Tigerclaw.”

            “You know he still loves you, right?” Chris regretted the words as they vomited out of his mouth, but decided to shove his foot deeper in his damn mouth. “He sent Xever and I out for months-“

            “That’s a crock of shit.” Karai snapped back. “He only wants power and control over everything in his life. He knows I’m something that’s not under his control, that’s he tried to brainwash me!”

“Karai that’s not why-“

“I’m so sick and tired of explaining why I left to you assholes! You all have a different theory to why I left and all of them make no sense!”

            “You LEFT!” Chris finally sat up, the popcorn on his chest spilling over his legs in the heat of the moment. “I don’t care WHY! All that matters is that you left us for that rat and the turtles!”

            “That rat’s my dad!” Karai yelled, tears pricking at her furious eyes. “Shredder’s the freak who kidnapped me and lied to me my entire life!”

            “Karai-“ He growled, but his eyes darted behind her. His ears perked.

            “’Oh look at me I’m Chris Bradford, or at least I was!” She began mocking him, parroting the his own bit.” That mutagen totally fried my brains’-“

            “Karai-“

            “’and now I can’t think for myself anymore! I’m a lowly little dog who only ever listens to-“

            “KARAI!” Karai felt something behind her. Immediately she turned to swing her fist at the assaulter, fist making contact with the side of a plant covered monster’s head. It was soft and wet at the same time, with a giant horn and one eye. Punch didn’t make a dent and she felt the plant life sting as her skin. Karai’s stomach sank, but before she could react Chris grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Ivan.

            “Chris!” She struggled against his grip, “What’s going on?!” She saw the flash of green, and she could hear hissing following them. Briefly she wondered if this is how the goons felt whenever her brothers were about to kick their butts. There was the sound of a blaster firing up and Karai turned in time to catch another green figure, holding Tigerclaw’s pistol. The figure was tall. She could make out an eyepatch. “Oh no.”

            The two ducked behind a wall as TC started firing, hitting the corner next to Chris’s head. “I don’t know where to go!” He panted. “I barely know this ship!”

            Without hesitation Karai whispered, “Follow me.” She took off down the opposite hallway to which Chris groaned in annoyance, but did as he was told. Unfortunately the monsters took note as well. Tigerclaw simply raised a claw and an infected Steranko and Xever charged after Karai and Bradford.

            Chris almost couldn’t keep up with her as Karai drifted around corners and bounded down the halls. The rooms they ran through to lose the small hoard felt like a maze. That paired with the anxiety that came with the idea of plant zombies in their ship almost made Chris sick. He thought he could feel the creature’s breaths on the back of his neck, but Karai turned down a hallway that lead to a steep staircase. They both burst into a large room and the door quickly hissed shut.

            Karai was busy locking the door and catching her breath which left Chris a moment to figure out where they were. The floor was glass and looking on to the grassy ground below the ship. In the corner was Karai’s suit and spare armor in a sloppy corner, a pile of blankets and pillows right over the glass and four swords on the ground next to it; two tahnto and two plasma blades.

            “You have your own room?”

            “If you tell anyone I’ll lock you outside next time we take off.” Karai hissed. 

            “If there is a next time.”

            “You’re always so positive.”

Chris ignored Karai’s jab for now. It wasn’t really the time to be at each other’s throats again. He looked at the door, silently thanking that the sounds were nowhere near it. “What now?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I feel like Michelangelo would’ve told you something about them.”

“Yeah that would’ve been the case had I actually gotten the chance to know my little brother, Chris.” Karai put her hands on her hips. “Did he tell you anything about zombies?”

“Oh don’t bring up-“

“You know when you pretended to be his best friend and tried to kill him?”

“How about when you took April on a date and then backstabbed her?”

Karai was about to retaliate with the fact that she didn’t try to kill April and then remember that, in fact, that’s why she lured April into Miyazaki’s in the first place. Fuming and defeated, she finally looked around the room. “Well did you get any messages from the guys before this started?”

“I left my communicator on the table.”

“And Baxter snagged mine for some tech experiment.” Karai looked up at one of the ceiling vents, a thought stewing in her mind. “Only Tigerclaw, Ivan and Xever were turned, right?”

“Those are the only three I saw.”

“If we can get to Baxter’s lab or the living room, we can get a communicator and contact Honeycutt.” 

“And just how are we going to do that?” Chris crossed his arms before catching her gaze. As Karai made her way over to her laid out weaponry, he stared at the ceiling vent for a moment and the realization dawned on him. You almost couldn’t catch the small smile that tugged at the corners of his jaw. “You’re pretty sharp, kid.”

“Nope, I’ve just come to terms that I’m too stubborn to die.” She murmured, retrieving her plasma swords and strapping them around her waist. She threw her old swords to Chris. “Don’t touch those photosynthetic freaks. I’ve seen enough horror movies to know how this stuff spreads. Now help me get off that cover.”

The two began working at the grate as Karai ignored the painful sting in her hand.

****

****

“This is bad.” Anton paced around the tiny, tiny room. He was shaking his hands and fiddling with whatever he could. “This is so bad, Bughead.”

“I know.” Baxter said, voice laced with anxiety. He tried to focus on the task at hand; making a cure for the moss that had taken over his more powerful coworkers. “Zzeck do you know anything about Bio chemizztry?”

“Nah, I flunked that class.”

“Engineer?”

“Engineer.” Zeck confirmed.

“Profezzor, what do you know?” Baxter questioned over the communicator. As he waited for a response, Baxter gathered his supplies. Well, rather they were Zaton’s supplies, but he loaned them to Baxter so they were basically his. 

Zaton was frantic in his search of the control room, trying to find whatever info he could on the threats of this planet’s rainforests. Zombification was actually very common in this galaxy, especially various kinds of plants that can control their host for sustenance. However he’s never seen anything process happen this fast with natural zombification. The Fugitoid heard his communicator, finished the last he could find on this planet’s lichen species and pinged back. “It’s not from this planet. From what we saw the effects happened to rapidly and effectively to be natural. However, that does mean it’ll be easier to cure if it’s synthetic.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?” Anton asked as he paced, thinking loud at this point.

“No, becauzzze zombizm iz harder to recreate rather than allowing nature to take itzz courze.”

“Precisel y.”

“But we’re going to need a larger zzample.”

            “Should we go out and get one?” 

            “It’s too dangerous!” Honeycutt exclaimed, his voice glitching out for a moment. “If anything wait for my signal, I’ll try and collect the sample.”

            “Oh yeah, the moss won’t affect you because you’re a robot, right?”

            “Nope! I have a human brain. However the moss shouldn’t spread quickly- if at all.”

            “You have a WHAT?”

            “Fazinating!” Baxter exclaimed, “Remind me to question you about that.”

****

“Hurry up.” Karai hissed softly as she slithered through the large vents of the Ulixes. Chris more than a few feet behind, moving as fast as he could on his hands and knees.

“Don’t tell me to hurry up, Karai. You’re at the advantage here.”

“Well isn’t that a pleasssant surprissse.” She retorted. Various vents passed around them, some below or above, which allowed her to peak into other rooms. They were currently in the engine room, a bright glow emitting from the power source inside. Karai knew they had to be close.

“How do you know your way around this ship?” The dog finally questioned, catching Karai off guard. 

“I… I have trouble sssleeping. Inss- ugh, inssomnia. I guess.” She confessed. “Exploring the ventsss and wandering hallsss of the ship help me relax.” 

            “When’d you suddenly get insomnia?”

            “When’d you sss-GOD-Suddenly care?” Karai shot back. “I mean issn’t your whole deal hating me?”

            “I don’t hate you, Karai.” Chris replied. Karai could barely catch it but the tone in his voice was actually … sad? No, she must’ve just heard wrong.

            “Well you don’t act like it.” She dismissed, quickly slithering forward. “The next vent should be your roomsss, Baxter’s should be the third one. I’ll head for the living room.”

            “Don’t die.” Chris muttered, stopping over the vent that Karai referred to. 

            “Be a blesssing if I did.” The teen grumbled under her breath, continuing on to the vent system. Chris barely caught the morbid line and when he did he chose to ignore it. After all, she was just being dramatic.

            Karai continued on. Her late night mapping of the ship’s ventilation system had finally shown it’s use. She scrunched her face as she remembered that she openly shared that fact with Chris, kicking herself for letting him know that. Now he’s going to talk shit about her weird habits, not that Karai really cared. 

            The vent system opened into a more open, square space that was just above the living room. It was still the normal height of the vent system but it was laid out to fit the ceiling of the room below. The plant matter on her hand began to twinge and ache again, but Karai refused to acknowledge it. She knew Professor Honeycutt would have the cure. Well, she didn’t know. She was running off gut feeling, but hey she’s ran off less before. 

            Slowly Karai slithered to one of the ceiling vents, peering down into the living area. She could make out the top of Tigerclaw’s mossy head. He was standing behind the couch. Karai strained to see the end table in front of it and spotted Chris’s communicator. As she felt another pulse go through her hand, Tigerclaw raised his gun and aimed for the vent.

             The vents were disgusting and dust bunnies were starting to stick to his fur.  How could there be dust in space, he caught himself thinking. Chris’s ears twitched as he caught sounds from the grates ahead. Oh he’d recognize that nasally, annoying voice anyway. Immediately he crawled faster and found the third grate, just like Karai said. Inside he could see the two nerds who’re left, but no Honeycutt.

            “Did you hear something?” Anton questioned as he sprawled out on Baxter’s bed. Baxter shook his head from his work desk.

            The cry of Chris bellowing something along the lines of “HOOWAH” and the sound of crashing metal shook the room, triggering Baxter and Zeck to scream. Anton immediately stood up, shooting a laser at the unknown intruder. It nearly missed Chris’s eye, hitting his ear instead.

            “OW- HEY WHAT THE HELL?” Chris yelled, grabbing his head. 

            “What. Is. Wrong. WITH. YOU?” Zeck snapped, throwing his hands in the air. “Did you not see the zombie invasion!?”

            “When would they be in the VENTS?”

            “They do have a vague level of intelligence.” Baxter pointed out. “Is it just you?”

            “No, the kid’s grabbing my communicator from the-“Everyone grew quiet as the sounds of gunshots ran throughout the halls. This was followed by a teenage girl’s scared and angry screams. Chris’s blood ran cold. Before he could even yell out to her Anton was racing out the door. “Stay here, bughead!” Chris yelled to Baxter, running after the warthog and drawing Karai’s blades.

            “WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE?” The Fugitoid yelled through Baxter’s communicator.

            “I, uh,” He rubbed his head, “I think Karai’s dead?”

            The bullets were pouring into the vents and Karai was in her human form again, curled up so she was harder to hit. She felt the scream that escaped her, but it didn’t register in her brain. Her brain was reeling, fight or flight kicking in as soon as there was a break from the onslaught. She grabbed her plasma blades, sat up as much as she could then slammed her feet against now devastated ceiling vent. It broke beneath her and Karai caught view of TC’s zombified head, which she immediately fell on to. 

            The cat man began to swing his arms wildly, a gurgled and disgusting version of his usual shout escaping his throat as Karai took the ends of her swords and butted them into his skull. Honestly, it felt good to get that out of her system. Finally she could kick Tigerclaw’s ass and not fear him ruining the mission because of her. However this fantasy was crushed when Tigerclaw gripped Karai’s leg and swung her into the wall. 

            Her head spun but Karai stood. The teen felt something warm running down her face and red drips hit the ground in front of her. If all she got from that was a bang up nose, Karai would survive. She wiped the blood from her nose and cracked her neck to one side as she stared down the monster before her. A battle cry escaped Karai while Tigerclaw retaliated with his own. She charged, blades raised and he gripped his machete before charging as well. Karai smirked and slid on to her knees, underneath the apex of the larger mutants legs. She grabbed his leg and brought him down, Tigerclaw hitting the ground hard. With the only zombie she could see down Karai got to her feet and snagged Chris’s communicator. She allowed a small smile to spread across her face until her entire arm went numb and a throbbing, dull pain spread through her temple.

            Karai turned to assess the damage, then felt her face pale. Her arm was covered with the moss. “Oh shit.” She hissed.

            “KARAI!” Anton yelled. Karai turned to face him, but her head went light. She could see the warthog running towards her and catching the smaller mutant before she fell.

            “Zeck.” She managed. “What happened?”

            “The others are coming. We gotta get you to Baxter’s room.”

            “No. M’arm.”

            “It’ll take 40 minutes for it to totally to take over your body.” He started, “So I estimate we got 20 minutes to find a cure.” 

            “Ah fuck, you too?” Karai looked up and made eye contact with Chris. “Bebop your boyfriends heading down the hall, and Tigerclaw’s not gonna stay down forever.”

            “You carry her, I’ll shoot.”

            “I can walk.” Karai heard herself say through the water in her head. She felt herself be lifted off the ground and immediately got pissed off. “Put me down!” She shoved all the weight she could muster against Chris’s chest. “I can do it myself!”

            “Shut up. You’re infected.” She could feel Chris running, and she could hear Zeck firing his lasers at something. Everything seemed far away.

            “I’m. Fine.” She gritted through her teeth. Time seemed to stall as she faded in and out of consciousness. Karai hated this. She absolutely despised feeling weak and helpless. Even in her catatonic state she knew that she could’ve made it to wherever they were going on her own. The world got darker as she heard an angry battle cry from somewhere far away.

            _Karai stepped through a vast forest, thin trees reaching and stretching towards the blue skies. In the distance she saw a house, before it a small creek with an arched foot bridge. It gave her a sense of nostalgia. “Strange…” The teen stepped over the foot bridge, looking down onto the creek._

_             Small white flowers dotted it’s surface. Their sight made her smile. Karai peered into the moving stream and next to her was a face. She looked closer, but it was gone before she could tell who it was.  _

_             “Miwa~” A voice sang on the wind. Tears came to Karai’s eyes but she didn’t know why. She didn’t recognize the voice, but it continued to sing. A soft melody made of words laced with love and adoration. “My sweet Miwa~”  _

_             Immediately the forest around her was on fire. Karai began to panic, her lungs filling with smoke so fast that the girl began gasping for air. She tried running. The trees, the flames, the small creek with its little white flowers, everything was set ablaze. Above Karai the night sky was a deep abyss. In the distance she heard Oroku Saki’s deep voice. _

_             “It’s time to wake up, child.” _

            Karai yelled at the top of her lungs and slammed her fist into the wall, causing everyone in the room to jump. Her hand crumpled and cry let out a choked cry. It was covered with bandages, all the way up to her shoulder.

            “OH MY-“The Fugitioid beep. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

            “How’d that feel, genius?” Chris questioned as he leaned against the opposite wall.

            “Can you ever not be a dick?” Anton was at the end of the bed. Chris shrugged in response. The mutant quickly turned back to Karai. His visor turned up and replace with a pair of large glasses, to which Karai cracked a small smile and laughed. Anton immediately rolled his eyes. “Oh ha ha, my glasses are soooo big. Chris already let me have it.”

“You look ridiculous.” Karai managed through giggles.

Anton glared at her only giving a tight-lipped, “Gimme your arm.” In response to her mocking.

            Karai gladly gave it up to the other mutant, letting him look over her fingers that had turned a sickly green. The color made her stomach churn. Karai turned to look towards her shoulder, yet could see the moss peeking out and spreading to her collarbone. The upbeat distraction of Zeck’s glasses slowly faded into morose reality. “How much longer do I have?” She heard herself say.

“We managed to ward off the effects a bit longer with a solvent Baxter re-engineered.” Zaton explained, his servos tapping together in a restless manner. “Thank you, by the way. It was used with your moss.”

            “No problem.” Karai muttered. “So, why don’t you throw me out there with the other freaks? I’m doomed anyway.”

            “We need zamplezz.” Baxter voice was humdrum as he focused on the small beaker he was bringing to a boil on his desk. “and conzidering you have another 17 minutez, I’d like to see if I can complete thiz in time.”

            “17 minutes? I was out for three minutes?”

            “Oh no you were out for around 20 minutes!” Zaton explained, “However ten minutes in we put in the serum, buying another 20 minutes. Which means you have an estimated 17 minutes before the –“

            “They bought you time.” Chris finished, causing Zaton to narrow his optics at him.

            “Huh.” She laid back on the bed, thinking that over. “Okay, Stinkman, what do you have so far?”

            “Stockman- and so far I’ve just come up with a very potent weed killer, however, Zeck-“ He tossed the other man a pair of tweezers. “Try picking a bit of mozz off Karai.”

            “Now?” Karai and Anton asked in unison.

            “Yeah yeah, now. We only got, what? 16 minutezz?”

            “Alright, whatever you say Bughead.” Anton mumbled, slowly taking off a layer of bandage on Karai’s biceps. She tensed as he went for the exposed patch of bryophyte. As the mutant tried to pluck off a small bit a searing pain ripped through Karai’s nervous system. She immediately covered her mouth with her arm, muffling her scream of pain. Zeck pulled back, shocked by her reaction. “Holy shit what happened?”

            “The mozz iz a neuro-parazite.” Baxter explained.

            “But it came off just fine when Karai was unconscious.” Bradford chimed in, wanting to feel important.

            “The moss can only feed off the electric impulses from the brain.” Professor Honeycutt looked at Baxter, incredibly impressed with how fast he figured this out. “However diminish the impulses-“

            “Diminish the control of the parazzite, making it weak and prone.”

            “So we need to knock everyone out in order to get rid of this moss.” Anton finished. 

            “How’re we gonna do that?” Karai questioned, rubbing her arm.

            “I zuggest we put halothane in a zzmoke bomb. We knock everyone out, then zzzet off a zecond bomb with the weed killer.”

            “Okay, where are we getting smoke bombs?” Anton crossed his arms. Everyone proceeded to look at him. The mutant looked extremely tired and fed up at this point. “What?”

            “Doesn’t Steranko have concussion grenades?” Chris asked with a smug grin on his face.

            “…Oh. OH.” Zeck stood up as the idea finally hit him. “OH SHIT LETS GO GET THEM! Give me a boost into the vent, I’ll grab them from our room!”

            “That’s the spirit,” Karai thudded back on to the bed. “Truly the gay icon we need.”

            Anton balanced on the cup of Baxter’s hands as the bug lifted him into the vent system. The thief quickly moved to the center grate, only a few feet from the vent he came out off. He went for his pockets and pulled out his visor again, switching out his glasses. Over the years of being a coke bottle rimmed nerd, Anton has learned that his glasses are better for close up work- like examining a wound. His visor, however, is sick as hell and good for spy work. Or thief work. However the rock tumbles. The warthog sat up and aimed his wrist laser, visor guiding him on where to burn through the edges of the vent. He was not going to crash into his and Steranko’s bedroom unlike some mutants who’s names are Chris Bradford. 

The vent fell through and hit their bed with a soft thwump. Anton slipped through the rectangular opening and scanned the room. There was a soft buzz, almost like a cellphone, and his ears twitched. Anton made his way to the tiny closet that was built into the room, digging through he and Ivan’s dirty clothes. He found located the concussion grenades under a pair of Rock’s dirty underwear, which would usually make Anton pissed because he told Ivan to wash these like a week ago, but considering the circumstances Zeck let it pass. He also found among the stash of clothes the ring he had successfully snagged from that merchant and also a datapad, buzzing urgently. 

Anton scanned the pad, his visor locating the power down button and pocketed the ring with two concussion grenades. Ivan baby shouldn’t get too mad at the fact he stole some grenades, especially since it’s for his own good.

            The room was quiet as they waited on Zeck’s return. Karai was starting to get light headed again as the moss started to cover her chest. She thought about those art pieces Shinigami would show her. Girls with flowers in their ribs and throats and faces. Shini had explained their meaning at one point. It was symbolism for past trauma. Karai placed a hand over her chest, her heart, where the moss now grew. How funny it is that now she was the girl with plants in her lungs.

            “You doin’ okay?” Chris questioned.

            Karai took a deep breath, taking note of her time and the pain in her throat. 9 minutes. “I guess. Why do you care?”

            “Am I not allowed to feel empathy towards people?”

            “Never had before.” 

            “…Y’know.” Chris sighed, looking towards the door specifically to avoid Karai’s gaze. “This whole thing- the black hole, you coming back, your…the shredder betraying us. All of us. It’s got me thinking.”

            “And?”

            “I think I’m going to change.”

            Karai was silent for a few moments but then let a snort coming out of her nose, making her laugh. “Okay Mr. “I’ve been working with Oroku Saki for almost 20 years”. You do that.”

            “I’m serious.”

            “I don’t think you are.” Chris was about to snap at her, but Karai continued on. “Here’s why: you’re the type of guy to keep on his bullshit for his entire life. There’ll be periods where you doubt yourself and tell yourself you’re going to change, but until you do something that actually changes your behavior- multiple somethings, I mean, then you’ll still be you.” She stared at the ceiling, hand still resting over her mossy heart. “To yourself you might be serious, you want to change, but you won’t until you force yourself to do things you don’t like for the betterment of others.”

            The room was quiet as Chris was taken aback by Karai’s response, knowing how long she’s waited to drag him like that. He knew he couldn’t get mad at her too. He wanted to, but all that Karai just told him was true. Bradford thought about Xever and how he reacted after the bar fight. ‘You’re a selfish, insufferable prick!’ Played through his head again and again. He needed to change.

            “But hey,” Chris turned towards her again. Karai let a small smile spread across her lips. “Thanks for asking. It’s a start, a small start, but a start.”

            Everyone jumped when Anton finally popped his head back in the room. “Hey everybody! Let’s make some bombs.”

            After several tense minutes, a breakthrough was made. “They’re done!” Baxter raised his hands up, backing away from them. “Who wantzz to be the bait?”

            “Me.” Chris spoke up, “I’ll do it.”

            “I appreciate it, Chris, especially after I basically just told you to fuck off, but I think I should do it.” Karai sat up from the bed and her eyes fluttered as she stumbled over to Baxter’s desk. “I only have about six minutes anyway.”

            “I suggest the training room.” Zaton watched as she picked up the grenades. “Lure them into there and one of us will shut the door. That way the halothane and the other chemical compounds won’t make it to the rest of the ship.”

            “I can do that.” Karai gave a shaky thumbs up. “Zeck, you still got your invisibility field working?”

            “Yeah?”

            She tossed him one of the smoke bombs, “Shut the door. Throw this in after I set off the first bomb. Shut the door again.”

            “How’re you going to get them all in one place?” Chris questioned.

            Karai shrugged, “Play bait.”

            Karai stood at the end of the hall, mapping the way to the training room in her mind. The smoke bombs were strapped to her belts in place of her swords. She knew that Anton was near her, and she reminded herself, “3 minutes.”

            She started at a sprint down the hall, purposely avoiding the living room so that Tigerclaw couldn’t catch her right off the bat. “I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER.” She yelled out, punching the wall so that loud CLANG CLANG CLANGs echoed throughout the ship. She could hear the footsteps now. “I WANNA LEAD A LIFE OF DANGER.” 

            She drifted a corner, catching Xever’s mossy form from the side hall, effectively taking the bait first. Karai grinned, “THERE’S FIVE THINGS I WANNA RI-IDE!”

            Her heart was beating now, anxiety and hope blossoming in her chest. There were two sets of footsteps behind her now. One set heavy. One set metal. 

            “BICYCLE, TRICYCLE, AUTOMOBI-ILE.” 

She could see the training room now. And, right where she needed him: Tigerclaw at the very end of the hall, waiting to catch her. 

“TC’S MOTHER AND A,” Karai sprung forward. “FERRIS WHEEL!” 

She pivoted herself into TC’s torso and sending them both sliding into the training room. Ivan and Xever followed closely behind. Someone must’ve tumbled because they both tripped and fell into Karai and Tigerclaw, propelling them all to hit the opposite wall. As soon as she was sure all of them were in the room, and could hear the door hiss shut behind them Karai crawled out from the mossy pile, unhooked and smashed her bomb on the ground.

“NOW ZECK!” Karai screamed, the halothane kicking in almost immediately. She heard the smoke bombs hissing as her vision went black.

Karai woke up in the medical bay, her head pounding. She was propped up and there was bandages around most over her body. Everything stung. “Oh my God,” She groaned as the pain in her throat only became more intense. “How’s everyone feeling?”

“You gave me a concussion.” Tigerclaw grumbled. He stood at the opposite wall, arms crossed. He looked better than she did, with less bandages on and his day clothes on over them. “But, thank you.”

“Thank Baxter, he’s the one who made the formula.”

“Yes, but you were brave enough to take on three alien foes at once, with your own mind fleeting.” The two were silent for a moment, sharing a look. Tigerclaw huffed, breaking her gaze. “Whether for better or worse, you’ve earned my respect, Hamato Karai.” 

Karai blinked, recognizing the last name. “Uh, thanks.” She rubbed the back of her head. “So, are we good now? I know I’m still mad at you and you’re mad at me but… truce? “

Tigerclaw cracked a small smile, “Yes. I believe for now, we are good.” He pushed himself off the wall and headed for the med bay door. Karai caught glimpse of Xever passed out in his own bed, yet no Steranko. “I’m going to inform the Professor that you’re awake.” He announced and before leaving asked, “Would you like anything to eat?”

“Miso soup.” Karai sat back against her pillows, and before the mutant left called out to him, “Uh, TC?”

“Yes?”

“…Thanks.” He shook his head and left, but a small smile still rested on Karai’s lips as she closed her eyes.

            “I can’t believe all you got were some minor acid burns.” Anton was nestled next to Steranko, arm resting over his boyfriend’s stomach.

            “Is the mass, there’s lot of it.” Steranko huffed, but smiled at the warthog. They met the others gaze and leaned forward, bumping their snouts together in a makeshift kiss. Or at least, as close as they could get to one without making it messy and gross.

            Zeck’s eyes lit up and he sat up to his knees, “Okay. I gotta ask you something, Big S.”

            Ivan grunted and sat up as well, his head resting against the wall. “Okay, shoots.”

“So, uh, today I was really scared I’d lose you.” The warthog fumbled with something in his hands, along with his words. “And, I mean, naturally I’d wanna make this way more romantic, but we’re in space so that’s sick and all- and I guess what I’m trying to get at is… I’d be really upset if you weren’t in my life. “ He finally said. Their gazes met again and Anton held up what was in his hands: the Damrinian ring. The one they’d risk their skin to steal, then totally forgot about. The rarest ring in this side of the galaxy. “I mean this can totally wait until we get back to earth and everything too but- Hey, Big S, will you marry me? “

The room was silent as Steranko processed what was happening. He always figured he’d be the one to purpose, but this was a pleasant surprise. The reality of the situation finally hit him and the rhino let a big, toothy grin spread across his face. He bellowed a deep laugh and grabbed Anton, hugging the smaller mutant. “Dah, of course, Anton.”

Zeck blinked as he heard Ivan say his, Anton Zeck’s, first name and laughed as well. They savored the moment together in one another’s arms as the galaxies passed by outside their window. 

Chris held the vent in place as Honeycutt welded it shut, his servo replaced with a tiny flamethrower, “So how’d this all happen again?”

“Well,” Zaton started as he focused on the task at hand. “We had just reached the Aeon’s temple, the only location of the map to Zav’adal. Our group had just entered the temple, I believe Baxter had wanted to stay outside and gather flora samples. Zeck had begrudgingly stayed to keep the acidic rain off him. I had gotten the cooridinents and then I heard Xever yell. Next thing I know the entire room was filled with what looked like smoke. The parasite had already began to spread.”

“So they were completely infected when you got back to the ship.”

“Precisely.”

“What do you think caused it?”  Chris questioned as Zaton finished the vent. They stepped back and looked at the rest of the living area, noting the debris.

“I don’t know, I’m sure someone triggered some sort of trap.” Honeycutt shrugged.

“Do you think someone planted it?”

“Oh…you. You’re being paranoid, who would go through all that effort just to plant a parasite bomb? “

“The Triceratons?”

“Too clumsy.” Zaton waved off the answer. “And who else would bother with us?” Bradford crossed his arms. “Oh come now, all this was was an unfortunate accident that turned out just fine!”

The fluorescent rains drummed outside, followed by a loud crash of lightning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats uuuppp party people I'm not dead yet. Already working on Chapter three! Here's a hint: Lizards.


End file.
